


Opening Scene, Season 6 - Episode 1: Take 3

by Teeelsie



Series: Misery Loves Company [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, No actual spoilers for S6E1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What if season 6 starts with Steve and Danny waking up in bed together, snuggled up to each other, after Kono and Adam’s wedding? </p><p>A third another version of the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Scene, Season 6 - Episode 1: Take 3

**Author's Note:**

> The 4 fics in this series are each stand-alone, but they are all really meant to be read as one - or together - to catch the common threads.
> 
> Thanks to KippyVee for the quick beta turn-around.

 

Chin walks up to the bar and Danny turns slightly and nods, acknowledging his arrival. “Are you just going to stand here and do nothing?” Chin asks.

 

“About what?”

 

“About that,” Chin motions behind himself.

 

Danny looks at Chin and assesses the man – clearly he’s had a few drinks already - he is noticeably loose and happy. Danny's eyes flicker over Chin’s shoulder to see what he’s referring to, just in time to catch sight of one of Kono’s bridesmaids laughing and grabbing Steve’s arm. Steve smiles at her and touches his hand to her lower back for a brief moment; maybe an overly friendly gesture.

 

Danny shifts his gaze back to Chin. “Well, you know what they say. Misery loves company, and he does not look miserable.” Danny clinks his beer bottle against Chin’s and then takes a long drink.

 

Chin shakes his head a little, giving him a look that seems to be a mix of pity and contempt, which Danny does not appreciate one bit. “Seriously, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Danny says; it comes out a little more tersely than he intended, so he schools his features to try to play it a little more cool.

 

Chin rolls his eyes, the gesture carrying the exaggeration of slight inebriation. “Oh please, Danny. I have been watching the two of you dance around each other for going on five years. It’s about time you stepped up.”

 

Danny eyes Chin critically. Chin is usually so closed-mouthed that Danny isn’t sure whether to be amused by this side of his friend, or very, very afraid. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks, but not sure he really wants to hear Chin’s answer.

 

“You know what it means. The two of you are _made_ for each other, Danny.”

 

Okay, so this is what Danny was afraid of, but, what the hell, he decides - he’s got a good buzz going, too, so he’ll play along. It’s kind of freeing, actually, to not be stuffing his feelings deep down inside and pretending like this is something they all just talk about over a beer. “Uh, apparently not, because if that were the case, shouldn’t he be over here with me, instead of over there flirting with bridesmaid #2.”

 

Chin turns and looks behind himself. “No, that’s bridesmaid #3.”

 

Danny squints over in their direction. “Really? How can you tell?” he asks, genuinely curious; the tall, pretty girls in matching dresses, all with their dark hair pulled back, are pretty much undistinguishable to Danny.

 

“I can tell because that’s my cousin, and bridesmaid #2 is Kono’s cousin.”

 

“Uh, isn’t that, sorta, the same thing?”

 

“No, other side of the family,” Chin replies and takes a sip of his beer. “And I see how you tried to change the subject there, but it’s not going to work.”

 

“It was worth a shot,” he shrugs and takes another drink himself.

 

Chin gives him an indulgent smile. “Danny, think about it. This is the first time practically since the two of you met that one or both of you weren’t involved with someone else. And really, probably ever, since even when you first got here you were still totally hung up on Rachel.”

 

Danny shoots him a look that clearly says ‘don’t go there’, and Chin holds up his hands as in surrender. “Sorry, brah… anyway – you know what I’m saying.”

 

“So you think that’s all it was? He or I or both of us had a girlfriend so we never got together?” Danny muses. He’s kind of wondered himself why nothing has ever happened between him and Steve. Chin’s right – though Danny hates to admit it - they’ve been dancing around this for almost five years.

 

Chin shrugs. “Kinda. I mean, neither one of you is the kind of guy who wouldn’t respect that. But now, Melissa’s gone, Rachel’s gone, Catherine is gone… there’s no one else to worry about. Think about it,” he says and gives Danny a knowing look before he starts to walk away.

 

Before he can take two steps, Danny reaches out to grab his arm. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA…!”

 

Chin turns back, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“So you and I, we’ve known each other, what, almost five years?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And in those five years, you think you’ve seen this – ‘thing’ - between me and Steve?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And, what? How come you never said anything?” Danny asks suspiciously.

 

“Because it was none of my business, brah. And, like I said, one or both of you guys were always with someone, so I don’t go there. But now there’s nothing to stop you, and I’m kind of tired of seeing the two of you mooning over each other all the time.”

 

“We do not _moon_!” Danny sounds indignant.

 

“Yeah… ya really do, brah.”

 

Danny hesitates and Chin raises his eyebrow again (Danny really would like to rip that eyebrow right off of Chin’s smug face right about now). “Okay… so… you’re saying it wouldn’t bother you?”

 

Chin shrugs again. “Why would it?”

 

Danny puts his hands in his pockets and leans over a little and then up again. “Aahhhh… I don’t know… maybe because he’s your boss… or ‘cause I’m your coworker… or… ‘cause we’re both guys…” Danny trails off, his eyes dancing nervously between Chin and the bar.

 

Chin turns to Danny square on, his face carrying a completely serious countenance, and any sign of intoxication vanished. He puts both hands on Danny’s shoulders and looks him directly in the eyes. “Danny. It wouldn’t matter to me if you were both aliens. What I see in the two of you when you’re together is something not many people have. It’s chemistry, pure and simple. And you’ve had that going on five years now – it’s not wearing off – and it’s _not_ going away. Come on, this is your chance, Danny.” He looks over his shoulder and then back.   “Here, I’ll even help you out a little,” he says and turns abruptly and starts walking toward Steve.

 

This time Chin slips away before Danny can grab him and he stands alone at the bar cringing, afraid of what Chin may be about to do. But he’s hugely relieved when he hears Chin call, “Cuz!” with a huge grin and sees him pull bridesmaid #3 into a hug. “Hey, come here would you, someone wants to say hello… Excuse us, Steve.”

 

Danny lets out a relieved breath as he watches them walk off together and then startles when he shifts his gaze back and sees that Steve is staring at him. His partner smiles when he sees Danny looking his way and immediately heads toward the bar.

 

Maybe Chin is right. Maybe Danny should go for it. Never mind the fact that he just broke up with one girlfriend, and Rachel… (no! Danny is _not_ going to think about that right now), and Steve just said his final good-bye to Cath. So what if they are both reeling from the events of the last couple of days, because, really, when are they not? Honestly, it pretty much seems like their lives are in a perpetual state of insanity and chaos, so why not make a grab for the brass ring? If he waits for the right time, it probably won’t ever get here, or something (or someone) else will come along and interrupt it. What the hell, Danny thinks. He’ll go ahead and throw some signals out and see what happens… if Steve responds, fantastic. If not - no harm, no foul.  

  

“Mind if I join you? Misery loves company, after all,” Steve says, nudging Danny‘s shoulder with his own as he arrives at his partner’s side.  

 

“Sure. Let me buy you a beer, babe.” Danny flags down the bartender.

 

“Big spender… the beers are free,” he laughs and takes a long pull on the bottle that materializes in front of him.

 

Steve’s had a few already - that much is clear – but he’s not hammered. He looks comfortable and relaxed, with his bowtie untied and top two buttons unbuttoned. His eyes are just a little bit glassy, and there is an easy smile on his face as he looks at Danny with what Danny _thinks_ looks like undisguised affection. It’s a look that Danny feels like he’s seen a million times before - from the very first days of their acquaintance – that look with the hooded eyes and lazy smirk. The look that makes Danny’s stomach do somersaults…

 

But no one ever accused Danny of making things easy on himself. “So, ah… looks like you made a new friend…” he says, looking toward Chin and his cousin who are talking to yet another identical bridesmaid.

 

Steve looks over his shoulder and shakes his head. “Yeah… she’s not my type.”

 

“Not your type? Since when is tall, brunette and gorgeous not your type?”

 

“Since always, actually,” Steve answers, sounding completely serious.

 

“Oh, okay… so I guess Catherine was just a figment of my imagination?”

 

“Cath’s gone, Danny. And she’s not coming back,” he says with finality.

 

Danny suppresses the comment he wants to make about having heard that before, because he thinks there’s a vibe there in what Steve just said. Was there a vibe? Maybe there was a vibe. Danny’s mind races, trying to decide if there was a vibe, while Steve stands in easy silence, sipping at his beer and watching the happy crowd.

 

“So… How’re you doing?” Steve asks eventually, sounding genuinely concerned.

 

“Uh… I’m okay.”

 

“You sure? It’s been a rough couple of days.”

 

“You don’t need to remind me. Look, I appreciate the concern, but really, I’m fine,” Danny takes a sip of his beer and decides to feel things out a little more. He sets down his beer and turns to Steve. “You know, Melissa and I were never going to be a forever-thing. I think I always knew that. So, I’m not really surprised, and I’m not anywhere near devastated.”

 

“What about Rachel?”

 

Right - it’s not like this wasn’t going to come up, but, shit, Danny needs time to process that situation before he can talk to anyone – even Steve – about it. “Rachel… Rachel is a whole different story, but I don’t wanna think about that tonight,” Danny says with finality as well.

 

Steve’s eyes flick up and down Danny’s body and Danny thinks about the million or so times before that Steve has done that, and how each and every time, it’s sent a little shiver of excitement through him. And now Steve’s looking at Danny like he’s a hungry dog and Danny is a raw steak. “What _do_ you want to think about?” Steve asks, and Danny thinks maybe that sounded very suggestive.

 

“Uh… I don’t know,” Danny’s brain is spinning, trying to think about how to respond. “Not the past – I’m done with the past. I guess I want to think about what’s going to make me happy in the future.”

 

“And what would that be, Daniel?” Danny’s _sure_ there is lasciviousness in the question, and that tears it - Danny’s done with subtle.

 

“You know… _Steven_ … sometimes I think the things we spend the most time looking for in life are often right in front of us.” Is that too subtle?

 

“So, what’s right in front of you, Danno?” Steve says low and smoldering… not subtle at all.

 

Danny tips his chin up and looks Steve in the eye. “You are, babe,” he answers, not feeling nearly as confident as he hopes he sounds; in truth he’s fairly panicked.

 

“That I am,” Steve gives him that affection-laden smile again.

 

Okay, Danny thinks… Okay… he can’t believe this is actually happening, but now that it is, he’s going to gather every ounce of his courage and keep things moving forward in this direction.

 

“So, ah, whaddaya say? You wanna get outta here?”

 

“Why, Daniel, whatever do you want to do?” Steve asks with a cocky smirk - one that makes Danny want to kiss it right off his face.

 

Danny gives Steve a penetrating look and leans in a little closer. “Anything you want, babe…” Danny replies daringly. “…Anything.”

 

Steve drinks down the last of his beer, sets the bottle on the counter and steps into Danny’s space.   As he bends down, the back of his hand brushes the front of Danny’s pants and a choked noise escapes Danny’s throat. “I can think of a few things I wanna do to you, Danno,” he murmurs suggestively in Danny’s ear. “So, yeah, let’s get outta here.”

 

Danny blushes hard and is thankful the light is dim at the outdoor venue. He somehow manages not to hyperventilate as he takes a half step back and grabs his beer, drinking the last of it down before setting the bottle next to Steve’s. “I’ll meet you in the front,” he says, and turns to head out before his bravado fades.

 

Danny doesn’t stop to say good-bye to anyone; instead, he skirts the edges of the crowd, making sure to avoid all eye-contact. He can see Steve in his peripheral vision, weaving through the crowd as well; he grits his teeth in frustration as person after person tries to waylay Steve, but Steve never stops and he seems as determined to get to the exit as Danny.

 

Jesus, Danny thinks… this is really happening. For five years he’s thought about this, and it’s really happening. He is exhilarated and terrified at the same time, trying to contain the manic laughter that wants to bubble up out of him. He nervously runs his fingers through his hair and plays with his tie as he arrives at the cab stand in front of the resort. As a cab starts to pull up, he feels Steve’s presence looming behind him, but doesn’t turn around.

 

Steve steps up close behind him and Danny feels him press his hips into Danny’s lower back. Christ… Steve’s _hard_ ; Danny can feel Steve’s cock pushing into him and he is suddenly dizzy as nearly all of the blood in his body starts a race to see which of it can get to his groin first. He’s blushing again as the cab stops and he and Steve both climb into the back seat.

 

When the driver asks where they’re headed, Danny gives his own address and Steve looks at him with one eyebrow cocked (enough with these guys and their eyebrows tonight!). Danny shrugs. “It’s closer.” Steve gives him a tantalizing smile and Danny’s breathing picks up three notches and his dick rises two more. The driver starts to make idle conversation and Steve engages him, but Danny completely zones out. All he can think about is the heat of Steve’s body next to him and how hard his dick is and what’s going to happen when they get to his house.

 

The twenty minute drive is excruciatingly long. The entire way, Danny casts furtive glances at his partner who seems unfazed by the enormity of what is about to happen. Maybe there’s something to that Smooth Dog thing after all. But as he looks out the window, he thinks he can occasionally see the reflection of Steve casting his own glances toward Danny.

 

The cab stops in front of Danny’s house and when they get out – surprise – Steve pats his pockets and can’t come up with his wallet. He lifts his hands in apology and gives Danny a beatific smile and Danny rolls his eyes and pays the man, and by the time he gets to the door, Steve already has it unlocked and opened, and is standing aside and waiting for Danny.

 

The second they get in and close the door, Steve pounces, and a startled “umph” escapes from Danny as he is bodily pushed against the wall and Steve’s mouth latches onto his. Danny recovers quickly and returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm, their tongues both seeking dominance.   Danny starts to pull at Steve’s shirt - to get it out of his pants and off, for God’s sake, so he can get at that skin! – but before he can get very far with it, Steve pulls back and grabs Danny’s arms, already dragging him down the hall.

 

“Bedroom,” Steve rasps desperately. And Danny thinks that’s a fantastic idea.

 

 

 

S6E1 - Director’s notes: _The scene opens up with a view of the front of Danny Williams’ house at sunrise. The camera fades into the interior, to the living room, and slowly moves through toward the bedroom. The camera fades past the closed door and slowly pans the bedroom floor, revealing what is obviously the remains of two tuxedos scattered haphazardly on the rug. The camera sweeps up to the bed, and Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are seen lying together, their limbs intertwined, half covered by a blue sheet. As the camera moves closer, Steve’s eyes open and he blinks several times, then glances at Danny. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly for a second and then he carefully tries to extricate himself from Danny, who begins to stir in response._

 

 

“Hey,” Danny says drowsily and yawns, rolling on to his side to face Steve.

 

“Hey,” Steve responds, a tense smile on his face.

 

Steve looks nervously at Danny, but Danny seems about to fall back asleep. “So, what…” Steve stops and clears his throat. “What now?” he asks, sounding very uncomfortable.

 

“Now? Now I vote we go back to sleep,” Danny replies muzzily, blinking his eyes open a few times and then closing them again.

 

“No, I mean, uh… what now… with us?”

 

Danny’s eyes snap open. “What… are you kidding? I mean, you _are_ kidding, right? Because have we both not been wanting to get _exactly here_ for the last five years?” But there is a tinge of uncertainty in Danny’s voice.

 

“Danny…” Steve starts and then stops. His eyes shift uneasily away from his partner and he sits up in the bed.

 

“Steve… Seriously… Tell me you want this.” Danny tries hard not to sound like he’s pleading, but comes up short, and his hope fades as he watches Steve close his eyes against the words. Danny’s blood feels like ice water in his veins because it’s like he can _see_ Steve building a wall between them.

 

“Danny…” Steve whispers.  “I don’t think this is such a good idea…”

 

And that flips a switch in Danny and the Williams anger ignites quickly. “Really, Steve? ‘Cause you seemed to think it was a great idea last night when your dick was in my mouth!”

 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut and cringes. “Danny, we were drunk…”

 

“ _Jesus_ … Neither of us was _THAT_ drunk! Besides, you know what they say, McGarrett, _in vino veritas – right?_!” There is a bitter edge to his words because Danny’s starting to doubt that he’s ever going to see the Steve he was with last night again.

 

“Look, this was a mistake, Danny!” Steve’s voice is elevating, too, and he’s starting to fight back, a note of panic in his voice.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. It was a mistake for me to believe that you could ever actually pull your emotionally stunted head out of your ass and admit to what we both know has been going on for the last five years.”

 

“No. You’re _wrong_ Danny,” Steve retorts, but Danny notices that Steve can’t quite meet his eyes. “This isn’t… This shouldn’t have happened.”

 

“Too late,” Danny says, and both of them can hear the infinite sadness in his words.

 

Steve doesn’t look at Danny as he gets out of the bed and gathers his clothes; he puts on his boxers quickly but starts to leave with the rest in his hands. He stops at the door but doesn’t turn around. “Look… this doesn’t have to change anything. Let’s just forget this happened, okay? I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

 

Steve hurries out the door and Danny flops down into his back and rubs his face with his hands. A moment later, he hears the front door close softly, and he drops his hands down hard onto the bed and lets out a long, frustrated and angry groan. As he stares at the ceiling, he tries desperately hard to blink back the tears that threaten. “ _Fuck…_ ” he mutters. “Chin Ho Kelly, you’re a dead man…”

 

 

_End scene – cut to opening credits_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me! I don’t know why these things happen – it just came to me and I couldn’t contain it! 
> 
>  
> 
> BUT!!! If it makes you feel better, the season that I would envision following this episode goes something like this:
> 
> Danny is horrified by the turn of events and he decides he is moving on from his feelings for Steve – for good. And he really is. He completely accepts that he and Steve will never be more than partners and friends and he gives up on all other thoughts. He finds it’s incredibly freeing, and he actually finds himself to be truly happy for the first time in a long time. He meets a woman (no idea who/how/where) and they start dating. She’s great… normal… no skeletons in the closet. Their relationship develops like an actual, real, normal relationship. Grace likes her, life is good for Danny – finally. Things are a little awkward at work at first – but not for long - they both makes pains to get past the weirdness and pretty soon, things are back to normal. The bromance is back, the banter… it is indeed like it never happened. Or so Danny thinks.
> 
> Steve meanwhile, is a mess. He loves Danny – always has. Hates himself for freaking out and running out on Danny. He didn’t really think it was the right thing to do – he just couldn’t handle the… gay thing, or the commitment thing – he’s actually not even sure which – probably both, come to think of it. But as he sees Danny move on, and be happy without him, he realizes what a mistake he’s made. He’s pining from afar. 
> 
> Something happens at the end of the season – not sure what – maybe the cliché of Danny getting hurt again – or vice versa (though hasn’t Steve been beaten up enough?) - maybe Steve gets some therapy – who knows – but eventually something breaks down the barrier and he figures out his shit and tells Danny how he feels, and somehow the girlfriend goes away (but not in a bad way – everyone’s OK with it - because this is fic) and Steve and Danny end up happily ever after.
> 
> So… I hope that makes you hate me a little less for this fic! Also! I’m planning at least one more in this series before the season finale and I promise it will have a happy ending!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading. And I would be very happy to know what you think.


End file.
